My life would suck without you
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Finn learns what his future will look like with and without Rachel.


**Hey there, sorry I'm not updating my other fanfics but I have a massive writerblock :/  
Anyway I came up with this one shot and I just had to write it down :)**

**I hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW I really appreciate them and I'll love you forever!**

**I don't own Glee**

**A/N This fanfic is set before 'I do' (4x14) so Finchel sex never happened and Finn didn't go to New York to tell Brody to 'Stay away from his future wife'. Also Santana and Kurt never found out about Brody's job. Also Finn is still helping Mr Shue out with coaching the Glee club.**

_**My life would suck without you**_

'Okay guys this week's assignment is 'Future'' said Mr Shue as he wrote the word on the white board 'Everyone has dreams of what they want to be in the future or how they see themselves in the future, this week I want you to sing a song about those dreams'

Finn sighed, he used to see his future with Rachel. Married and kids, but now that they've broken up and she has a new boyfriend he simply doesn't know what to expect from the future anymore. He goes home at the end of the day still thinking about the assignment. Why did Mr Shue have to give them this assignment? Why not something easier? He went to bed that night still bothered.

When he opened his eyes he was standing in a livingroom, he didn't recognize the livingroom and looked around frowning. He saw some framed pictures on a table and looked at them, he was shocked. He saw pictures of Rachel and Brody, one of them kissing. Another one of Rachel and Brody somewhere on the beach, they looked at eachother completely in love, but the picture that made him the most sick was a picture of Rachel in a beautiful white weddingdress cutting a weddingcake with Brody.

He took a step back and sat down on the couch in the livingroom, where the hell was he? What was the date of today? He looked around and saw a calendar, it was clearly Rachel's. The date of today was May the 22nd 2023. He swallowed, how the hell did he end up here?

Suddenly the frontdoor opened and a beautiful 28 year old Rachel Berry walked in, or was it Weston now? She called for someone.

'Baby I'm home' suddenly Brody came out of a room, their bedroom probably considering there was a bed in the room

'Where the fuck have you been?' Rachel looked at him scared and Finn wanted to punch him. He walked up to Brody, but when he wanted to punch him he went right through him, like he was a ghost. He called for Rachel but neither of them heard him.

'I-I'm sorry I'm home late, my boss made me work late' Brody laughed at her excuse

'Do you really think I'm stupid enough to buy that? Who have you been fucking Rachel? Just tell me' he came closer to her and looked at her even more angry then before. Rachel walked backwards until her back hit the wall

'No one, Brody I'm not cheating on you I would never'

'You and I both know you're nothing but a comon whore, you're a slut' Brody raised his hand and slapped her hard on her beautiful cheek. Finn wanted to kill him, no one could hurt Rachel like that. He felt sick when he saw how scared Rachel was.

'I'm not cheating Brody please you have to believe me, I only love you' He pushed her hard against the wall and slapped her again

'If you love me then why haven't we had sex in two days? Tell me you whore' He saw Rachel started to tear up

'I was really tired yesterday, I wasn't in the mood'

'You mean you were tired from fucking someone else' He pulled her hair tight and brought her face close to his 'You're lucky I still want you because no one else would want a dirty slut like you' tears were streaming down Rachels face at this point

'Brody please, please don't hurt me' she cried tears full of hurt and Finn screamed but no one could hear him. Brody punched her hard in the stomach and Rachel fell on her knees in pain.

'I'm just teaching you a lesson, I'm teaching you how to respect your husband and his needs' he kicked her hard and she was now lying on the floor cring while holding her stomach in pain. He pulled her up by her hair 'So show me what that talented mounth of yours can do'

He pushed her on her knees and unzipped his pants. 'No Brody I-I don't, I'm not in the mood'

'You do as I say or I'll make sure that you'll never be able to work on Broadway again' he pulled his boxers down 'Now do it' she cried as her lips wrapped around his cock. Finn had turned around, not wanting to throw up. He was devastated to see Rachel liked this, abused by her husband. He heard Brody moan and scream her name when he came

'Now swallow it you whore' Rachel swallowed as she was still crying 'Now that wasn't so bad was it?' he smiled at her evily and zipped his pants up again. 'Now tell me what are you?'

Rachel looked down, still sitting on her knees 'I'm a whore'

'What kind of whore?'

'A cheap whore that's not worth anything' she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from the crying

'Good' he smirked at her and grabbed her arm roughly. 'Now let's have some fun in the bedroom' he smirked, pushed her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Finn meanwhile just stood there, tears streamed down his face, his Rachel, his beautiful Rachel was being abused by her husband and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

'Now what you'd expect huh?' he turned around and saw a man dressed in black

'Who are you?'

'Does that really matter? The only thing you're asking yourself is what's going on here'

'You got that right, can you tell me?' he looked at the man and begged with his eyes

'This is the future without Finchel, the future where you never fought for her and just let her go. She's a famous Broadway actress, she's rich, but no one knows she's being abused by her husband. Brody is even more powerful on Broadway then she is and he can easily make her life a living hell if she doesn't do as he says'

'Why are you showing me this?' Finn's voice was thick from crying

'Because you need to see your future with and without Rachel and her future as well'

'Wait so I ge tot see my future with Rachel too?'

'Goodnight Finn' then the man hit him with a stick, hard. He fell on the floor and the world went black.

When he woke up he saw he was in a livingroom again, but a different one this time. He didn't recognize this one either. Then he suddenly heard a familiar, beautiful voice coming from the kitchen.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

He walked to the kitchen and saw a 28 year old Rachel cutting a cucumber, her back facing him as she sings. Suddenly a 28 year old version of himself walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind

'Hello beautiful' whispered the older version of himself in her ear and she turned around in his arms giggling

'Hi there' she kissed him softly. Just then he saw Rachel's stomach, it's large. He saw his older version put his hands on her large stomach

'How are my two favorite girls doing this evening?'

'We're doing good although your daughter is kicking like an idiot' he got tears in his eyes again, only happy tears this time. Rachel is pregnant with his baby, his daughter. The older version of himself got on his knees and pulled her shirt up, revealing her giant stomach and he kissed it softly

'Be gentle for mommy baby girl, you don't want to hurt her' Then a tiny 3 year old girl ran in with a pink stuffed bear in her hand, she looked exactly like Rachel

'DADDY! You home!' the little girl wrapped her tiny arms around his big waist and he picked her up

'Hey Sophia, how is my little girl today?' the girl looked at him offended

'Me no little girl me big girl!' his older version laughed and placed a kiss on the girls forehead

'Of course you are, how could I forget'

'Daddy, we still going to zoo tomowow?' she looked at him with the same big dark brown puppy dog eyes Rachel always uses

'Of course we are! Didn't mommy and daddy promise to take you?' the girl nodded

'And a promise is a promise!' she looked at him proud and his older version put the girl down. She ran to Rachel and hugged her legs

'How sissy?' Rachel smiled at her

'Your sister is doing great you want to feel her?' the girl nodded excited and Rachel placed her tiny hand on her big stomach.

'She kicking!'

'Yes she's very active' Rachel smiled at his older version and mouthed 'I love you' to him and he placed a soft kiss on her lips

'I love you too'

Suddenly the man in black appeared again

'So did you make your decision?' Finn frowned

'What decision?'

'Whether you're gong back to Rachel and fight for her or not?'

'Yes, yes I did'

'Good' the man hit him again and he woke up in his bed, he looked around. Everything was completely normal. He quickly got out and knew what he needed to do. Go to New York and fight for Rachel. He knew he could get het back as long as he believed in it.

**So I hope you guys liked this one shot please review :)**

**xoxo**

**(I hate Brody as you may have noticed so sorry if you like him)**


End file.
